Her value
by Tuliharja
Summary: Why does Kisuke always address Yoruichi as 'Yoruichi-san? Because Kisuke knows better than to call her by anything else. He knows her exact value. Yet…at times he just has to rebel against his own rule a little, because otherwise he wouldn't be Urahara Kisuke! But he shouldn't EVER underestimate Yoruichi, without expecting heavy consequences... One-shot. Dominant!YoruichiXKisuke


Title: _Her value_

Author: _____Tuliharja_

Summary: _Why does Kisuke always address Yoruichi as 'Yoruichi-san'? Because Kisuke knows better than to call her by anything else. He knows her exact value. Yet…at times he just has to rebel against his own rule a little, because otherwise he wouldn't be Urahara Kisuke! But he shouldn't EVER underestimate Yoruichi, without expecting heavy consequences… One-shot. Dominant!YoruichiXKisuke_

Disclaimer: ___BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm merely just writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _I usually don't write stuff like this...but one day I just wanted write little bit different from the usual things I do, not to mention I wanted wrote about dominant woman...who better in that role than Yoruichi?_

_Thanks for Sunny betaing this._

* * *

**-Her value-**

Even after so many centuries, he still called her 'Yoruichi-san' instead of just 'Yoruichi'. Even though he wasn't her subordinate anymore, they'd been friendsfor so long. Yet, Kisuke knew better than to address her by just her first name, knowing the tanned woman liked being in charge.

Was it because she was the princess of Shihōin clan? Or because she was the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō,and Second Division's captain? Who had been in charge of so many people? A person, who had had power. Yet, she had thrown everything away to help him and his friends when that long ago incident involving Aizen. Yoruichi had thrown away her titles and names, for the sake of her friends. Yet she still carried herself like a princess, her chin up and eyes clear. No shame or fear in them, just confidence and that tiny smirk on her lips which would turn into a full smile if she set her sights upon something amusing.

But at the moment her lips were curled down and a small frown decorated her beautiful features as she glared at Kisuke murderously.

"What's the meaning of this?" the woman's sharp voice slapped Kisuke like an actual slap would do as she gestured at her messy room. The messy haired blond man sweat dropped, waving his hand slightly to calm down Yoruichi.

"You see Yoruichi-san…" he started, but faltered as Yoruichi's golden eyes told him to be silent.

Her eyes were on fire as she stared down Kisuke, who gulped. The man slightly backed up while Yoruichi approached calmly, her footsteps silent like a hunting cat's. Easily, the dark-skinned woman stepped over the scattered things on the floor and her eyes locked onto pale eyes. The man kept backing up until he bumped against the wall, letting out a small hiss of pain and then a gulp as Yoruichi tore his hat away.

Without it, Kisuke felt vulnerable. He felt young and like a ditz, which he unfortunately had been when he was younger. As brilliant as he was, Kisuke had always been somewhat clumsy and awkward. But with his hat, shadowing his face and making a wall between him and outside the world, he felt confident. He felt like he was charge and that no one could tell him what to do. Until he met the woman in front of him knew exactly what strings to pull out, to make him that clumsy young man again, who so obediently followed her every wish and desire.

Scratching his white and green striped hat, Yoruichi looked at it in an almost bored manner.

"Strip," was the only word that came from her soft lips which made Kisuke blink. Nervously, he offered a smile to the other, which was only rewarded with dangerous glare.

Over the years the blond man had learned that the purple haired woman didn't like to repeat her words. Only once she had repeated one thing to Kisuke, which had cost him lot of… Yet, even Kisuke remembered that incident and half of his brain was telling him just to obey Yoruichi's order. He still uttered: "No."

This simple word made Yoruichi stop scratching his precious hat. Lifting her golden, almost cat-like eyes to his grey ones she arched her brow slightly.

"Excuse me?" was her silent words as she stared at the man who had mustered enough courage to repeat his answer.

A slight twitch was visible at the corner of Yoruichi's lips as she merely threw the hat away to the already messy floor. Her movements were elegant, until she quickly placed her hand against the wall, near Kisuke's head. The man stared back, challenging Yoruichi.

"Oh…I see," was her purr as slight smirk appeared on those dark lips. "Playing tough, aren't you, Kisuke?"

The voice itself already made shivers run along his spine, but as the delicate fingers brushed his bare front, it almost made him melt.

How long had it been? Years? Centuries? Kisuke could barely remember what it felt like to be with someone else in an intimate way. He never had been that interested about such things, his invitations and plotting up taking too much of his time.

Yet, now here he was, itching suddenly for more contact. But Kisuke knew better than to try with Yoruichi; it could end up badly if he did. He had heard the rumors of those who had tried without the consent of Yoruichi herself. And those had made Kisuke's blood run cold…

A sharp pain brought Kisuke back from his wondering as he stared, slightly taken aback, the four, clean scratches Yoruichi had made in his chest.

_'Just like cat's…'_ The blond man thought when suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulder and thrown to the middle of the room, only to stumble and fall hard on the floor. A silent curse escaped from his lips as Kisuke let out a surprised groan as a foot came down onto his burning chest.

"Now strip!" the dark-skinned woman's voice came out in a sharp order, like a whip hitting him hard.

Slightly fearfully, the blond shop owner dared to look up at the purple haired woman, just to let out a whimper of fear. He was facing the fierce cat-demon whose patience was slowly running out.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way," Yoruichi's cold voice stated as she lifted her foot away from Kisuke.

Sighing, the man lifted himself up, wincing as his muscles flexed and his chest burned slightly. He then started silently to take his clothes away, each garment dropping to the floor with a silent thud. His eyes didn't meet the golden ones, yet he could feel Yoruichi's piercing stare on him. When Kisuke was only in his boxers, he lifted his gaze, his look a mixture of shame and insistence which didn't melt Yoruichi's cold look.

"Do I have to say it a third time?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes hard like two golden gold coins as Kisuke took a step back.

Submissively, the boxers were taken away with slightly shaking hands as Kisuke then stood front of Yoruichi fully naked. The man still wasn't used to him being naked in front of Yoruichi, even though he had many times seen Yoruichi naked because her transformations from cat to human. So while this shouldn't have been a big deal, it was to Kisuke. He nervously looked at every spot of Yoruichi's messy room except the owner. But eventually his eyes travelled to Yoruichi who had been silent quite a while. The blond man noticed Yoruichi had unreadable expression on her face, like any true noble would. Kisuke felt himself gulp slightly which was a sign for Yoruichi to approach him. The man wanted to back down once again, but as the hand alighted on top of his bare shoulder, he froze.

Smirking slightly, Yoruichi lifted her other hand behind her, to reach into her pocket before placing it in front of Kisuke. A silent hiss escaped from between Kisuke's lips as he stared at Yoruichi who smirked at him. The man felt how a cold ring had been placed around his member, as the woman infront of him then stepped away.

Flashing her perfect teeth, Yoruichi then circled Kisuke who too was about to turn with Yoruichi and ask what she was up to,when her ordering tone stopped him: "Stay still Kisuke."

So, obediently he stayed still, listening to how Yoruichi circled around him, breathing on his neck hotly. This made the man hold his breath as he felt how his hair on his nape stand on end as a shiver went down his spine once again. The hot breathing reminded him from old games of lust and love. Kisuke then let out a shaky breath as hand caressed his bare back, just to firmly grab his ass.

"Yo-Yoruichi-san!" came out this small, almost pathetic squeak as his eyes grew larger. Yet he didn't dare turn and face the woman. "Wh-what…?"

"Now Kisuke…Why did you mess up _my_ room?" Yoruichi purred near his ear, before biting the earlobe. This action caused Kisuke to groan slightly as he felt heat rush through him, to pool in his manhood which was starting to get slightly excited. Yet, the cold ring around of him reminded him of why he shouldn't get too excited.

"We-well…"Kisuke started, trying to think straight as he realized his thoughts were abandoning him as his lower part started to take the control of his actions. "You see, I'd this experiment and my lab was too full…Ah!"

The blond man let out a cry as a sudden sensation of burning filled his back as sharp fingernails pierced his sensitive skin. His adrenaline spiked as Yoruichi nibbled his neck, making him feel extremely hot and vulnerable. Vulnerable, because he wanted just get rid of the metal around of him and turn with Yoruichi and-…

"I see…" the silent purr was whispered against his already warm skin as he felt, rather than saw, how Yoruichi moved away from him, to feel how her bare hand caressed his scratched back. It felt oddly good even as the skin was still burning slightly from the then grit his teeth together, the pain throbbing as he felt near the edge. It had been too long since he had felt like this and that explained why these simple actions were bringing him already way too close to the edge.

"Yo-Yoruichi…-san," came his silent plea to help him release as an amused chuckle came from said woman.

"Now, now Kisuke. I've told you _many times_ not to do any silly experiments inside of _my_ room…" the woman behind him told as he noticed from the corner of his eye Yoruichi start to circle in front of him.

The woman was grinning and it turned even bigger as she saw Kisuke's troublesome situation.

"You know the magic words," was all she said as Kisuke grit his teeth together.

Glaring at the purple haired woman, Kisuke tried his best to calm himself down with little success. The woman flicked her hair in a suggestive manner, to show her sexy neck which the blond was more than willingly to kiss. In fact, he wanted to just rip off those irritating clothes-…

"I'm waiting~!"

Halted once again from his fantasies Kisuke finally let out a shuddering breath.

"Please…Yoruichi-san," he begged which received a satisfied smile as the purple haired woman simply nodded to Kisuke who quickly took the cold ring away from him. Letting out a shuddering sigh, he still felt quite heated but before he could do anything to help himself out soft lips clasped briefly against his rougher ones. This simple action brought Kisuke over the edge, making the shop keeper blush fiercely as Yoruichi stepped away laughing.

"Still shy as ever!" she laughed as Kisuke blushing, grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed. Pouting to the woman he reached towards his hat. But he was stopped as a much dark hand landed on his paler one. A quick wink and a flash of smile made his heart skip an extra beat.

"Let's clean this mess up, before others come," Yoruichi purred, making the blond smile slightly. "But don't ever, EVER again mess up my room Kisuke. Is that understood?"

The shop keeper merely nodded; even though he knew his promise was empty. Just like Yoruichi knew it was. Yet, neither of them cared as long as Kisuke would show her the respect she wanted. Because she was after all a cat, nothing more and less and those creatures, if any, knew their exact value.

"Of course not, Yoruichi-san."


End file.
